Conventional panels used in aircraft are typically uniform in cross-sectional strength, and are not optimized for part installations. As a result, to provide structural improvement to panels, the only option is to bond a doubler or wet-lay-up support on the back of the panel. The prior art in manufacturing thermoplastic sheet stock has focused on a light weight scrim added to the bottom of the paper layers to create a support for material during the forming process. The scrim is often not considered structural and is in many ways a sacrificial layer, as it cannot stretch during the forming process and tears as needed in molding.